Powdered Sugar
by tiramichoux
Summary: When Angela finds out Gale never had a snowball fight, she knows exactly what to do. Secret Santa Gift for Everlude!


Secret Santa Present!

Powdered Sugar

OneShot

* * *

><p>Angela's gloved hands gripped the edge of the mahogany table which Gale was reading on. She was hanging off the edge of the table as her legs were bended, holding her body up.<p>

"Hey Gale, what are you reading?" She mused in a singsong voice. Gale closed his bi-colored eyes, the left one was a piercing gold and the other was a soothing grassy green. There was a white tattoo under his gold eye. "I'm studying Alchemy… I want to perfect my ability…of Transmutation."

The farmer tilted her head, "Yeah, I need to work on that too…Whatever it is." The silver haired wizard very slightly smiled but quickly returned to his stoic expression.

"You know it snowed last night, right!" She suddenly chirped as she stood up with a jump. Gale nodded as he stood up to return his thick and lengthy book to the dusty shelf.

"Why don't we go have a snow ball fight outside? It looks like a Christmas card outside!" She was right though, the snow outside of his house was untouched, other than the steps that Angela gingerly took. She didn't want to ruin the pure image.

Gale looked at her oddly. "What's a…snow ball fight?"

The brunette's mouth hung agape, it literally touched the floor. She slowly and carefully pointed her finger at him. "You, Mister Almighty Wizard, never had a snow ball fight?" Before he could react, she quickly grabbed his tanned hand and pushed the door open. Gale stood in awe as he looked at what resembled a forest in a fairy tale.

There was powdered sugar dressed on the cider's branches. The snow sparkled from the gentle rays of the winter sun. There was soft zephyr wind, brushing their vulnerable cheeks, which had reddened.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Angela cooed softly. He nodded in agreement. "Indeed..."

She smiled brightly. "Well, don't just stand there, let's go play!" She grabbed his hand once more and guided him into the wonderland. When she released his hand, she skipped to the opposite direction of him. She kneeled down to the powder and began to bring them together. Eventually she formed a clumpy yet twinkling snow ball.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She shouted a battle cry and aimed at Gale. She threw the snowball which hit the still wizard's silver braid. Her lips pursed into a pout as she watched Gale, who looked back at her, not bothering to wipe off the remaining snowflakes from his hair. She trudged through the snow to her friend.

"Oh yeah, you never had a snow ball fight before." She brought her nose to the air and grinned. "Well allow Angela, the amazingly awesome snow ball champion to teach you!"

She kneeled down to the snow. "Come on, follow what I do."

Gale looked at her oddly as he went along with her game of Simon Says.

"You gather all the snow like this, try not to get any dirt or grass in it. Also make sure the snow is compacted well together." She demonstrated by cupping the snow together. It was shaped into an imperfect sphere. "Then you throw it at your enemy, which would be me for you."

She showed it to Gale, "Now you try!"

"Oh, okay." He silently let his fingers touch the snow. He gasped at how the snow brought shivers through his spine. He eventually shaped a perfect orb.

Angela gasped at the sight. "Wow, you're like, amazing at making snow balls!" Her thin eyebrow rose when she noticed how red his fingertips were.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I forgot to give you some gloves. Your hands will die from the snow." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out some purple and silver striped gloves.

The magical being raised his eyebrow nonchalantly at the colored gloves.

"Sorry they might be too girly. Do you want mine?"

She held out her hands which were clothed in pink and white snowflakes. He pointed to the purple and silver gloves in his hand. "…I'll just take those..." She nodded, she had thought so.

Angela reached for Gale's hand and began to slip the glove on. Gale's cheeks tinted crimson as he stayed silent, he tried to hide his evident smile but failed. Luckily, Angela had her attention on getting the small gloves on his hands. When they were finally on, she smiled.

"They're a little small, but at least they'll protect your hands." She then abruptly brought her hand to the air. "Now let's have a snowball fight!"

Angela and Gale parted to make snow balls, of course Angela's were hastily made with uneven bumps. Gale made each snow ball with care, all of which were shaped into perfect spheres.

Angela threw the first snow ball, which missed him entirely. Gale was still making his snowballs. Angela threw more, out of five, only two hit him. There were white patches of snow on his trousers and purple hood. He finally finished and gripped the first snow ball. He didn't really aim, he simply threw the snowball. It hit Angela right in her face. It was so powerful she tumbled to the ground. Gale gasped as he ran towards her.

When he assisted her up, her world was spinning right now.

"Ga-Gale? Why are there twenty of you, or maybe it's fifty eight of you?" There were swirls in her eyes.

"Angela, are you okay?" Gale asked, over flowing with worry. She suddenly shook her head and her eyes returned to her twinkling hazel eyes. She burst into laughter. Gale flinched at her sudden uproar.

"Wha—"

"That was….SO COOL!" Angela said. "This was your first time throwing a snow ball? You're like a pro. I mean like if they had snow ball fights as a sport at the Winter Olympics, you'd totally get gold!"

He placed a hand gently on the brunette's head. "Are you okay...Angela?"

Her complexion tinted pink before she smiled.

"Gale, of course I'm fine. Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me so fragile." She grabbed his hand and removed it from her hair. "You don't have to worry so much about me. I don't get broken easily." She gave him a reassuring smile, showing him her teeth. "I'm fine, really!" She repeated when she noticed the concern expression still evident on his face. Gale nodded slowly with doubts before he watched the hyperactive girl jump in excitement. Angela ran back to her post and grabbed another snow ball.

"Now it's on! I must protect my title as the champion!" Angela jested as she positioned her arm, ready to launch the ball of snow. Gale grinned as he also aimed another snowball, making sure to use less power this time.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"I'm worn out."<p>

"…Same…"

The two laid down on the now ruined snow. They had patches of snow all over their clothes and hair. Gale's braid was even slipping out of the hair tie. Angela giggled. "That was really fun."

Gale nodded. He wouldn't admit it but it was the most fun he had in a long time, a really long long time. He closed his eyes as he smiled to himself. There was a sudden cold feeling on his cheek. He cracked his eyes open to see the gray bundles of cottons and the blurs of white spread out in the sky.

"Look, it's snowing!" Angela giggled before she stuck out her tongue. Gale looked at her oddly. "Come on, you do it too! Taste the snow! It tastes great!

He nodded before mimicking her once more. A stray snowflake landed in his mouth and he wondered why Angela thought it tasted _'great'_. It was tasteless.

He rose his hand to the atmosphere and felt the crystals melt by his warmth. They were so fragile, the snowflakes.

His skin jumped when he felt something grasping his gloved hand. He turned to see it was Angela holding his hand.

"Hey Gale, let's do this again tomorrow, okay?" She asked with a bashful grin. He looked at her, slightly bewildered but his eyes softened.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>HAPPY KRISUMASU! :D Or Happy Holidays :D<p>

Secret Santa gift for Everlude! Hope you liked it!

(Angela really reminded me of Luke XD)


End file.
